With the development of the electronic technology, using the device for touching the screen (abbreviated as the touch screen device hereinafter) becomes more and more popular, such as, the mobile phone, the tablet computer, the Portable Media Player (PMP), the E-ink book, etc.
The popularization of the device promotes the demand of the user to ask for more services provided by the mobile Internet. The Internet Data Center (IDC) analyzes that the downloads of the mobile applications will be close to 76,900 million times by 2014. The rapid development of the applications makes the quantity of information stored by the user device present an explosive increase, and the folder, used as a common mode for managing the information, has been popularized in the users.
At present, the forms of creating the new folders on most touch screen devices mainly include the following two ways:
1, an empty folder is created by selecting through a menu mode;
there are the following shortcomings during creating the new folder with this method: at least the current page needs the space to put the newly-created folder, and the operation mode is not intuitive.
2, the collision of two files forms a folder;
when adopting this mode, it must find two files which are considered to be of one kind, then it could form one new folder through the collision.
In sum, the current mode for creating the new folder is monotonous, and cannot bring better user experience to the users.